


Camping and Wade Visits

by JS3639



Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [19]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Camping, I'm bored, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Precious Peter Parker, Send me prompts, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), Superhusbands, Superhusbands (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24397402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JS3639/pseuds/JS3639
Summary: The Stark-Rogers family goes camping and someone comes to visit---PLEASE READ TAGS
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Me, You, and Peter, too [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1341319
Kudos: 21





	Camping and Wade Visits

**Author's Note:**

> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@js3639/) | [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/js3639) | YouTube: js3639  
> SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  
>   
> 

“Papa, why do we even have to go camping?” Peter whined, not looking up from his phone. 

“Because you and your brother, and sister, need to disconnect from screens,” Steve said, plopping the Yeti cooler onto the marble kitchen counter. 

Peter groaned as he got up from the barstool in the kitchen and hiked upstairs, plopping down on his bed. 

“So, Steve, I was thinking, what if we made the kids leave their phones and iPads and whatnot here?” Tony said, putting fruit and cheese in the cooler.

“Babe, do you want chaos? The kids will go nuts if you make them leave their tech at home,” Steve replied, putting a loaf of bread in a ZipLoc bag and sealing it. “I want them to enjoy the scenery without Tweeting or Tindering about it.” 

“Do you know what Tinder even is?” Steve raised an eyebrow as he asked his husband.

“Yeah, it’s some social media thing, right?”

“No, it’s a dating app, babe. Far from social media.”

* * *

In the end, the adults gave in to the kids arguing about not being able to leave their technology and they drove to the campsite, the kids listening to their podcasts or music or whatever they listened to nowadays. 

They piled out of the car and set up the tents and sleeping bags. Morgan, being the only girl in an all-boy family got her own tent which wasn’t fair in the eyes of her brothers who had to share a tent but after they stopped bickering about it, they set up their camping stuff. 

“Aren’t we a little far from the kids, Tones?” Steve asked, folding up his blue jeans and throwing them into their tent. 

“No, plus we are just far away from them where we can make noise and they won’t hear us but close enough where we can keep an eye on them,” Tony said with a smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE SEND ME PROMPTS, I AM BORED OUT OF MY MIND AND NEED TO WRITE**
> 
> HANG OUT WITH ME AND SEND ME PROMPTS:: [Tumblr](https://js3639.tumblr.com/) | [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/js3639_/) | [Twitter](https://twitter.com/js3639_) | [TikTok](https://www.tiktok.com/@js3639/) | [Tellonym](https://tellonym.me/js3639) | YouTube: js3639  
> SEND ME AN EMAIL: **thejs3639@gmail.com**  
>   
> 


End file.
